Hojas Muertas
by Makoto Black
Summary: Cuarentaidós miradas… sólo una con vida. (Fic de la novela, película y manga: Battle Royale, novela que antecedió a Los Juegos del Hambre)
1. El pianista de ojos negros

**_Este fic lo comencé hace algún tiempo, no me había decidido a traerlo acá, porque no existe la categoría del libro_**

 ** _de Battle Royale como tal; los que saben la historia, conocen que ésta novela de Koushun Takami, es el antecedente_**

 ** _original de lo que conocemos como "Los juegos del hambre"._**

 ** _Hay quien dice (yo me incluyo casi) que más que antecedente, es la versión original y que la linda Colins cometió_**

 ** _casi casi un plagio..._**

 ** _A fin de no plagiar, esta historia se incluye en el universo de BR, creado para manga, novela y película... todos muy recomendables._**

 ** _Espero se queden a leer esta historia, a sabiendas que aunque los personajes son míos, la idea y formato general son de Koushun Takami,_**

 ** _no recibo nada a cambio de esta historia ni espero hacerlo y la he escrito sólo con los fines de divertirme y divertirlos._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

* * *

-El Doctor Fuyeryu, señor. –Exclamó el soldado tras hacer un saludo marcial frente a su escritorio de madera tallada y molduras doradas, él asintió y sonrió ampliamente, se reclinó en su asiento y hasta levantó las piernas un poco en el movimiento, para ponerse cómodo y recibirlo con ese aire de divertida, perversa y aterradora confianza que le decían poseía; quizá era más bien, que él conocía el poder, lo ostentaba y lo gozaba enormemente.

Adoraba tener que hacer esas cosas, había un placer enorme en aquellas acciones, todo un año de trabajo sólo podía verse compensado con momentos como este, pequeños, esporádicos, pero deliciosos; era un hombre decidido, más que eso, era un hombre atrevido. Si había que humillar o vejar a alguien, lo haría, porque el sistema necesitaba de esas cosas, el sistema, para sustentarse, necesita rocas sobre las cuales apoyarse, rocas qué pisar, rocas qué triturar; creía fervientemente en que para lograr un buen sistema de gobierno, mejor aún, para tener una nación poderosa, próspera, se necesitaba una mano dura, fuerte, de hierro. Si había que matar lo haría, porque además no había placer más delicioso que saberse en posición de quitar o dar la vida.

Kamui Fuyeryu entró en la habitación con la seguridad que lo caracterizó siempre, en diez años de conocerlo, siempre había sido aquella su postura, su forma de ser: serio, seguro, arrobadoramente confiado, con una sonrisa presta siempre a brotar en los labios y una palabra amable para todo el mundo; era un hombre que rozaba escasamente los cincuenta años, experto sociólogo, historiador y crítico, pero sobre todo miembro activo del equipo gubernamental a cargo de la organización, realización y análisis del operativo conocido como "El programa". Fuyeryu era un hombre resuelto y discreto, efectivo en su trabajo, pero sobre todo comprometido con él, jamás habían tenido una queja de aquel hombre, jamás habían tenido que ver en sus ojos castaños y de cejas pobladas, una evidencia de nerviosismo, mentira o irresponsabilidad. Hasta ahora, porque hasta los mejores caen bajo determinado peso.

-Fuyeryu, buenas tardes… ¿cómo va todo? –Preguntó ofreciéndole un cigarrillo, él se negó educadamente, sonriendo de lado y acomodándose el pantalón con un movimiento estilizado y suave; estaba tan tranquilo, tan cómodo, pronto dejaría de estarlo, pronto iba a sufrir todo el peso de la trampa que se cernía sobre su cabeza, una trampa deliciosamente dolorosa.

-Excelente, estamos en tiempo y forma para que todo salga a pedir de boca, ya hemos terminado con las deducciones requeridas de este año, con base en terreno, ambiente y equipamiento y ya tuvimos noticias del desalojo de la zona. –Exclamó acompasadamente, con un aire de solidez que le causó bastante risa a Kamon, si supieras lo que te espera, Kamui, si lo supieras. –Todo está listo para mañana.

-Eso me alegra… sobre todo porque ya tenemos al ganador del sorteo. –Con cierto tono divertido en la última palabra, Kamon miró hacia el rincón de su escritorio, un sobre blanco sellado pareció brillar bajo la luz de las lámparas sobre ellos, el doctor casi frunció el ceño con curiosidad, con una abrasiva curiosidad. –En este mismo instante, se está llevando a cabo la última de las fases previas. –Lo notó, notó el aire de inquietud oculto en la mirada franca y resuelta, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios; una vez que lo encendió y dio una bocanada, se volvió meciéndose en su asiento acolchado, Fuyeryu le miraba con tranquilidad. –Doctor Fuyeryu, ¿sabe usted que cada año realizamos revisiones exhaustivas en la vida de nuestros trabajadores de más confianza?

-Sí, lo sé… yo mismo proporciono al equipo de revisión información sobre mi personal más cercano. –Aceptó inclinando un poco la cabeza, con una sonrisa de franqueza que podría haber noqueado a cualquiera no a mí, Kamui.

-Excelente, eso me habían dicho, sí… eres de nuestros hombres más cercanos y además, de los más importantes para nuestro trabajo… de no ser por ti mucho de lo que hacemos acá no tendría significado. –Kamon quería tenerlo en la palma de su mano, quería cerciorarse de que cada estocada futura fuera lo más dolorosa y fulminante posible; pero Fuyeryu no era tonto y debía estar sospechando, porque reaccionó con una sonrisa mucho más amplia que de costumbre, una sonrisa que buscaba una base en la cual sustentarse con desesperación.

-No es para tanto, hago mi trabajo, todos aquí hacemos la parte que nos toca, señor. –Esa palabra final había sido del todo una evidencia de que había descubierto todo, sabía que había una trampa sobre él, pendiendo amenazadora, pero era tarde, jamás podría escapar de esta garra mortífera.

-Sí, la parte que nos toca… ¿tienes hijos, Fuyeryu? –Se desbordó repentinamente, de sus ojos se desbordó el pavor, Kamon amaba ver eso y lo disfrutó como se disfruta un fruto dulce y jugoso, mordiéndolo hasta destrozarle con goce; Kamui Fuyeryu recuperó la compostura casi de inmediato y afirmó con toda la ternura de los padres amorosos, con esa sonrisa tierna y acaramelada de los que imaginan a sus hijos arropados en una cama cómoda y segura.

-Sí, tengo cuatro. –El pecho se le infló, estaba orgulloso de sus muchachos, Kamon lo sabía, se notaba en cada paso, sólo aquel que está orgulloso de sus hijos anda por el mundo como si trajera bolas de boliche en los calzoncillos y le gustara; la sonrisa se le amplió, la mirada de Kamon lo alentó a seguir hablando, a decir un poco más, como si estuviera frente a otro padre amoroso. –El mayor es Ito, Sasuke, mi hija Yoshino y el más pequeño, Hideki… él tiene cinco años.

-Sin duda alguna aprovechas muy bien las comodidades que te brinda el sueldo que te pagamos, Fuyeryu… hoy ya nadie pensaría en tener más de dos hijos… y además, por ser del gobierno, te has saltado la ley de los tres hijos. –Kamui asintió emocionado, estaba resbalando sin saberlo, estaba precipitándose fuertemente dentro de la trampa, Kamon lo tenía justo donde quería; dio otra fumada a su cigarrillo y aspiró con energía, con placer, el saborcillo amargo del tabaco le impregnó la lengua y la sonrisa le salió con más presteza y seguridad. -¿Cómo es que los tres mayores, están en el mismo grado, son acaso trillizos? –Otra vez el pavor, el brillito indeciso del miedo volvió a asomarse a los ojos de Kamui y esta vez incluso las manos le delataron, donde antes estaban extendidas con tranquilidad, ahora había dos puños firmes, temblorosos de rabia o de terror.

-No… no es así… Ito, Ito se volvió muy rebelde hace un tiempo y mi mujer y yo creímos que era mejor enviarlo con mi suegro… en el campo, los jóvenes aprenden a comportarse mejor… mi suegro es un hombre duro y puede hacer más que yo que trabajo todo el tiempo. –Exclamó entre apresurado y convencido, Kamon asintió como si alcanzara a comprender todo lo que le explicaba en el campo los hombres se vuelven más fuertes… sabes bien que la isla donde se ha desarrollado "El programa" en sus últimas emisiones está más que nada ocupada por agricultores.

-Por supuesto, tienes razón… en el campo, los jóvenes se vuelven mejores, más fuertes… y resistentes. –Kamon lo miró con una media sonrisa, Fuyeryu lo supo, aquello era una trampa, entonces no le quedó más que seguir el juego, era muy tarde para echar atrás, para intentar escapar de esas garras, ya se estaba despeñando y no le quedaba más que estar atento a recibir el golpe. -¿Qué me dices de Sasuke?... ¿también es un rebelde sin causa?

-No…Sasuke es un chico bueno, pero estuvo enfermo, en cama largo tiempo y perdió por ello un año de escuela. –Ni él mismo se creía ya la historia que había inventado, años atrás él y Sakura su mujer, habían ideado aquel plan absurdo para preparar a sus hijos; el secreto que conllevaba su trabajo le había impedido decirles todo a sus dos hijos mayores, pero no había impedido que los dos se las ingeniaran para prepararlos en caso de necesidad.

Primero había sido Ito, nada más terminar el octavo grado, le habían enviado a la granja del abuelo so pretexto de conocer el lugar y vacacionar, poco a poco fueron alargando su estancia, hasta que al año siguiente aprovechándose de un grave caso de sarampión que postró a Sasuke en cama, lo enviaron también al campo; dos años para Ito, un año para Sasuke, el abuelo fue astuto y se aseguró de que los muchachos vieran a lo que se enfrentaban, los plantó ante el televisor para que vieran los reportes de "El programa" que aparecían esporádicamente y con miradas, les dio a entender que a eso se tendrían que atener si tenían mala suerte. Kamui había visto estadísticas, era mucho más probable que salieran sorteadas las escuelas de las zonas más pobladas, que las de las regiones pobres y alejadas, por eso mandó a Sakura con sus dos hijos menores, Yoshino y Hideki hasta aquella zona marginada de Sapporo y tiempo después a sus dos hijos mayores. Era casi un plan perfecto.

-Una forma muy interesante de proteger a tus hijos, Kamui Fuyeryu… mandarlos al campo a aprender a sobrevivir solos y luego, ponerlos a los tres en el noveno grado, como esperando que por suerte, ese año la escuela en la que estudian no salga sorteada… -Kamui le miraba ya con el ceño fruncido, aquellas palabras eran una amenaza, le habían descubierto, sabían que había roto las reglas y había preparado todo para que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo; pero aún quedaba una duda, lo veía en la sonrisa insatisfecha de Kamon. -… pero… sigo sin entenderlo, mandaste a tus dos hijos mayores al campo, los preparaste, hiciste que perdieran escuela para esto… ¿y dejas a tu hija sin más protección que la ignorancia de lo que sucede?

Kamui se quedó callado, no tenía intensiones de revelar sus pensamientos más profundos, mucho menos de decir sus planes o sus afectos para con cada uno de sus hijos; lo habían descubierto, conocía lo que ocurriría ahora, pasaba siempre con los padres a los que se les informaba que sus hijos habían salido sorteados. Kamon aparecía en la puerta de la casa con su sonrisa libidinosa, avisando a un par de pobres y aterrorizados padres que su hijo quizá no volvería jamás, que su hijo iba a morir a manos de un amigo, de un compañero rabioso o de un enemigo entusiasmado; había que escuchar esas palabras con entusiasmo, agradecer dando de palmadas que el gobierno fuera tan misericordioso para elegirle a uno en la larga lista de los muertos para fundar el buen gobierno, había que tragarse la rabia y la desesperación y asentir con estoicismo, mientras por dentro el odio y el dolor se fusionaban para no dejarlo a uno respirar más.

No todos lo hacían, pocos soportaban esa noticia y eran más los padres que caían al piso con una bala entre los ojos, que los que asentían tristemente y lo despedían con un apretón de manos extraviado, recibiendo los deseos de buena suerte y diciendo que esperarían con calma noticias de sus muchachos; recordaba la lista interminable también de madres, hermanas, tías, incluso abuelas, que habían soltado un alarido y una agresión violenta ante la noticia y habían acabado abiertas de piernas tan abusadas y ultrajadas que no podían recordar el motivo de su castigo por horas, días o semanas. Él había querido ahorrarle eso a Sakura, había querido protegerla a ella y a sus hijos, quería ser de los afortunados que tenían que mirar el reporte de "El programa" en el televisor, con los labios apretados sobre una sonrisa de agradecimiento, porque mueren los hijos de alguien más y no los propios.

-Debo suponer entonces que prefieres a los hijos varones… sí, muchos padres son así. –Kamon se puso de pie y caminó por la oficina sin mirar mucho al doctor Fuyeryu, que se miraba las manos con gesto de enorme impotencia. -¿Sabes?, es una pena… tu hija es bastante bonita, supongo que muy parecida a su madre… aunque en efecto, con muchos rasgos tuyos, sé de buena fuente que es una de las mejores de su clase y además toda una talentosa bailarina… una pena que no la consideres como a tus hijos, mira que darles herramientas para sobrevivir a ellos y a ella dejarla a su suerte.

-Es la que más se parece a mí. –Confesó Kamui sin alzar la mirada, apretando los dedos como si estuviera sujetándose a una barra de acero y fuera su única salvación de una larga y horrorosa caída; intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, intentaba pensar que había protegido a Yoshino como podía, regalándole libros, inscribiéndola a clases, charlando con ella y revisando el desarrollo de una personalidad fuerte, decidida y a veces, sin saber por qué, incluso fría.

-Oh… entonces ¿es en la que más confías? –Kamon rió por todo lo alto y Fuyeryu deseó darle un golpe en la garganta para ahogarle la risa dentro, para que se la tragara y se ahogara con ella o para que se le pudriera en el interior. –Muy astuto… muy astuto, pero muy triste… sigue siéndome muy extraño que los prepararas a todos menos a ella, me pregunto qué pensaría de ser seleccionada y descubrir que les diste a sus otros dos hermanos herramientas para sobrevivir, mientras que a ella la dejaste sin nada… absolutamente sin nada.

-Si Dios es benevolente, Yoshino no tendrá que estar ahí. –Aseguro Fuyeryu, era esa la misma respuesta que había dado antes a Sakura, era la misma razón que se decía todos los días al despertar, confiaba en eso, confiaba en esa verdad, su hija no podía ser la seleccionada simplemente porque tenía suerte, era talentosa, era hermosa y porque Dios no podía dejarla desamparada; Dios cuida de sus criaturas y él sabía que su familia estaría siempre a salvo sólo por esa verdad absoluta.

-Dios… he escuchado eso tantas veces, Kamui… tantas. –Kamon se volvió a mirarlo fijamente, no retiraba la sonrisa de sus labios, por el contrario la extendía y saboreaba. -¿Sabes lo que se les hace a los que nos juegan trampas como la tuya, Kamui? –El sudor helado perló la frente de Fuyeryu y tuvo que asentir sólo por mera reacción física, Kamon fue hasta su escritorio nuevamente, abrió un cajón inferior y sacó una bolsa, una bolsa de lona oscura que parecía contener algo pequeño y frágil; cuando cayó sobre el escritorio Kamui palideció como si fuera a desmayarse, el sonido de aquello al caer le causó una viva impresión y Kamon casi podía ver el latir de la vena en su sien. –Hideki… no me contaste nada de él.

-É-él… él tiene sólo cinco años. –Los ojos de Fuyeryu estaban fijos en la bolsa, fijos y congelados, el contenido se había desparramado por la superficie de madera, parecía haberse acomodado plácidamente, como si dentro hubiera un cachorro delgado y cansado.

-Sólo cinco años, unos enormes ojos negros y unas prodigiosas manos para el piano… ¿no es así, Kamui? –Le pareció estarlo escuchando, hacía sólo un año que Ito había traído a casa a un amigo que tocaba el piano, el muchacho había aceptado tocar un réquiem para que Yoshino lo oyera y Hideki, entusiasmado, había pedido tomar clases al día siguiente; un año había bastado para reconocer que el chico era un prodigio, tenía los dedos hábiles y resueltos, tenía el oído perfecto, tenía…

-Sólo cinco años. –Murmuró sintiendo que el llanto se le venía a los ojos, tendiendo la mano hacia la bolsa sin atreverse sin embargo a tocarla, tocarla habría sido aceptarlo, habría sido entender la verdad.

-Y sólo tiene cinco dedos, también. –Kamon sonreía, Kamon era todo felicidad y éxito; Kamui tomó la bolsa sin atreverse a abrirla, no podía mirar el contenido, no tenía siquiera que hacerlo, sabía qué había dentro y el corazón se le ahogaba en pena, su pequeño hijo había pagado su estúpido intento de proteger a los otros dos, de proteger a los otros tres, a todos; el llanto le impidió hablar, porque no quería que Kamon lo viera y tenía que tragárselo, entonces el hombre fue por el sobre y se plantó delante suyo.

-Dios es clemente… él ayuda a los que se ayudan. –Murmuró sintiendo entre los dedos los pequeños deditos de su hijo menor, mientras el nudo en la garganta parecía más bien una bola de espinas carcomiéndolo; en su mente repetía aquella sentencia, quería creer que Dios era así en verdad y que él sólo había hecho lo que cualquier otro padre con esas posibilidades, quería creer que perder una mano era mejor que perder la vida.

-Sí… Dios es clemente… -Kamon tomó el sobre en que aparecía el nombre de la escuela ganadora del sorteo, lo abrió y dejó caer la nota sobre el escritorio frente al rostro del doctor Fuyeryu, que había perdido toda serenidad, seguridad y fuerza, que estaba del todo destrozado ante la idea de su pequeño hijo sin dedos para seguir sus sueños y temblaba presa de un llanto desgarrador; se volvió y miró la hoja, no pudo sino desorbitar los ojos "Clase A, Colegio Jigoku Haka, Sapporo". -…quién sabe si ellos también lo sean.

Que comience el juego


	2. Una pijama de rayas

_**Luego de un tiempo, les traigo el segundo capítulo, no espero gran audiencia por acá, pero espero ir ganando uno que otro lector recurrente; la trama como saben está basada en la Novela y en el Manga original de Battle Royale, antecesor de Los Juegos del Hambre...**_

 _ **Sólo la línea argumental inicial está basado en ello, lo demás, personajes, ambientes, es mío.**_

 _ **Espero les guste**_

* * *

 **Una pijama de rayas**

Entró en la habitación llevando el cesto de la ropa limpia con una tonadilla aguda sembrada en los labios, las dos camas aparecían deshechas y un montón de cosas relucían tiradas en el suelo; allá había un lápiz labial color cereza, allá un brillo sabor manzana y más allá dos frasquitos de barniz, uno nacarado y el otro negro. El nacarado era de Sei y el negro de Rei, no lo dudaba ni un poco; fue poco a poco recogiendo las cosas del piso, con el cesto sujeto entre la muñeca izquierda y la cadera, encontró también en su camino una peineta azul, las agujetas rojas de unos zapatos deportivos, una llave de candado con forma de corazón, cuatro broches para el cabello, una pestaña postiza y dos monedas de baja denominación. Reunió todas las cosas sobre la ropa limpia y fue a ponerlas en un cestito tejido sobre el tocador, ahí, metidas entre la madera del borde del espejo, una serie de fotografías le volvieron la mirada, acaparándola más que la envoltura desgarbada de una goma de mascar sobre la superficie de madera del mueble.

En una aparecían sus cinco hijos, tres varones y dos chicas, los hombres se parecían más a su suegro que a nadie de toda la familia, tenían ese bordecillo cómico sobre el labio y además la forma rara de sonreír como si un hilo les tirara de la comisura izquierda hacia abajo; las dos chicas no obstante, se parecían a su única hermana quien había muerto a la edad de diez años. Todos lo creían de mal agüero, para ella era un don. Sei y Rei eran afortunadas, bellas, jóvenes y sí, afortunadas, toda su familia era muy afortunada. Sólo veinte años antes, se había declarado ilegal que las familias de condición media baja y baja tuvieran más de tres hijos, la falta a dicha ley podía castigarse con, desde una orden judicial para interrumpir el embarazo, hasta la cárcel o ejecución de uno de los padres; en su caso, había parido gemelos en su primer año de casada, luego a un varón sano y fuerte, cuando llegó el tercer embarazo, el pánico inundó al joven matrimonio y recurrieron a cuánto hueco se les ocurrió para poder conservar al bebé.

Al final, se valieron del vacío que era haber parido sólo tres veces, aunque los hijos fueran más, y así el pobre padre de familia pasó sólo cuatro años en la cárcel y pudieron conservar a sus cinco hijos, aunque nunca habían perdido la sensación de estar siempre bajo la mirada del gobierno, escrupuloso y ofendido por haberlos visto huir de sus garras de acero; su marido era un cocinero, un pobre hombre delgado y macilento que había logrado sacar a sus hijos adelante manteniendo un restaurantito de la zona más prolija de la ciudad, vendiendo comida buena a precios más accesibles; las ganancias, reducidas y esporádicas, dieron para formar a los dos hijos mayores, que se habían dedicado a la mecánica y ahora mantenían en mayor parte el hogar.

Eran una familia afortunada.

Rei y Sei estaban por terminar los estudios de noveno grado, eran dos chicas animosas y por mucho el alma de la casa, su esposo las adoraba y ella misma les prodigaba todas las atenciones que podía, ante la mirada complacida de los tres muchachos, que nunca se habían quejado, porque adoraban a esas chiquillas; eran la imagen de su hermana muerta y llenaban con ello su cabeza de aspiraciones, esperaba tanto de ellas. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se puso a contemplar el pasillo, como esperando a que entraran, le parecía verlas: Sei entraría acalorada, acomodando su mochila sobre la silla junto a la puerta y quitándose la chaqueta del uniforme mientras se arreglaba el cabello oscuro; Rei entraría hecha un huracán, tirando la mochila en un rincón y dejándose caer cuan larga sobre la cama revuelta, sacándose los zapatos uno con la ayuda del otro y mordiéndose el índice como hacía siempre de modo distraído y automático. Eran idénticas y sin embargo no se parecían nada, Sei era silenciosa y ordenada, detallista y puntual; Rei era irreverente, violenta, autoritaria, pero fiel y aguerrida, apasionada.

Amaba a sus hijas.

Se puso de pie y con manos hábiles acomodó en los cajones la ropa limpia con cuidado, al abrir el de las medias del colegio recordó que ya pronto dejarían las dos chicas de usar aquello y sintió un cierto espasmo de terror; noveno grado, lo odiaba tanto, la angustia y la inquietud le escalaban por la espalda desde el día que las vio marcharse a la escuela el primer día de su último año escolar, pero había pasado el tiempo y se había relajado poco a poco, no había razón para temer, ¡Ellas eran afortunadas! Fue con calma hasta el cesto de la ropa sucia y sacó lo que habían dejado ahí las chicas, dos blusas azules y un par de calcetines, varias medias, un par de pantalones, tres faldas, los listones para el cabello a tono con un kimono que yacía salido a medias del cesto y al final, una pijama de rayas; la sacó y miró fijamente, esa pijama había sido en otro tiempo de su tercer hijo, una tarde ellas descubrieron que les quedaba, Sei se puso el pantalón y Rei la camiseta. Por más que renegó, nunca logró quitárselas y volvérselas a él, ahora les pertenecía a esas dos.

Le causaba gracia, por eso la dobló con especial esmero y salió al pasillo llevándola en la parte superior del cesto, dio un par de pasos cuando escuchó sonar la campanilla, el caminar lento de su marido avanzó hasta la puerta, no reconoció la voz de quien hablaba pero sí los pasos presurosos de sus dos hijos mayores que se acercaban también a la puerta; seguramente era algún nuevo trabajo urgente, distraída fue acomodando los cuadros y mirando que la pijama a rayas estaba muy raída, tenía que remendarle un par de agujeritos y arreglarle las costuras; las chicas habían querido usarla la noche antes del viaje de esa mañana, era como un símbolo de buena suerte. Estaba tan orgullosa, toda la clase había ganado un viaje a una ciudad pequeña a varias horas de Sapporo para presenciar el concierto de una orquesta extranjera que se presentaba especialmente para ellos y un grupo de profesores de gran prestigio en el país; los chicos habían sido seleccionados para ofrecer a los jóvenes extranjeros una bienvenida calurosa y convivir con ellos, para mostrarles la imagen de la juventud prometedora de la nación.

El alivio que sintió cuando el profesor dio esa explicación a los padres durante la última reunión fue tal, que casi había roto a llorar de la emoción; el gobierno consideraba a la clase de sus hijas un ejemplo digno de elogio y presunción a otras naciones, el gobierno estaba contento con esos muchachos, los había seleccionado y eso les auguraba más suerte y fortuna aún; había pasado noches enteras sin dormir, recordando lo que el gobierno solía hacer con aquellos jóvenes a los que consideraba una amenaza y saber que sus hijas formaban parte de un grupo tranquilo, la aliviaba sobremanera. Eran un grupo de noveno grado privilegiado. Cuando llegó a la escalera y vio a sus tres hijos al lado de su marido, sentados en la sala frente a aquellos hombres, dos de ellos con uniforme militar, sintió un horror indescriptible, como si una mano descarnada le hubiera presionado las entrañas con la fuerza de un titán; algo había pasado, algo había ocurrido, una tragedia espantosa en la que sus hijas se habían visto envueltas, quizá los rebeldes habían atacado una carretera y les había tocado algún siniestro en consecuencia, miles de cosas volaron por su cabeza, pero la frase que escuchó salir de labios de aquel hombre y la mirada temblorosa y desencajada de sus hijos y esposo, la hizo soltar el cesto de la ropa, dejando escapar de entre sus brazos la pijama de rayas.

-Es un honor para mí informarle, que sus hijas, Sendo Sei y Sendo Rei, han sido dos de las afortunadas seleccionadas para participar en "El programa" de este año… puede considerarse… -Algo dentro de ella un dolor muy parecido al de un parto la hizo sacudirse y venirse de rodillas al piso, ante la mirada glaciar e insensible de los dos militares; habría querido impedir que las lágrimas le brotaran de los ojos, hubiera querido contener el miedo y la tristeza, pero no tenía sentido, quería llorarlas todo lo necesario, quería sufrirlas del mismo modo que las había sufrido al nacer. -… muy afortunada de que hayan resultado ganadoras del sorteo. –Sí, sus hijas eran muy afortunadas y no había nada que deseara más en ese momento, que el que no lo fueran.

* * *

Hacía un sol alto y brillante y tanto calor que las chicas habían optado por desabotonarse las camisas y aflojarse las corbatas, iban descendiendo del autobús con una lentitud ridícula, se estiró y pasó la mano por su lacio cabello negro, mirando a todos lados y dejando escapar un bostezo de cansancio y aburrimiento que hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas perezosas; cuatro horas en autobús hacia un pueblito más folclórico que acogedor, para asistir a algo que al 80% de su grupo le parecía aburrido. A lo lejos distinguía las montañas y algo más cerca, un bosquecillo apenas espeso como para dar algo de sombra, las casas resplandecían bajo el sol y las aceras lucían vacías, debía ser demasiado temprano y seguro niños y adultos estaban ocupados, unos en las escuelas otros en sus trabajos, las madres en sus casas no cabía duda, aunque la soledad era tan densa que podría haberse cortado con cuchillo; si no fuera por los cuatro o cinco vehículos del ejército que rodeaban el edificio y que estaban ahí para proteger a la orquesta extranjera, habría pensado que se encontraban en un pueblo fantasma.

Estiró los brazos al cielo y se volvió a mirar a sus compañeros, Tomomitsu estaba atándose las agujetas con el pie apoyado en el neumático delantero del autobús, era un muchacho que a su corta edad medía más de 1.90, fornido y ancho, además de fuerte e intimidante; se frotó la cara con fuerza desapareciendo la humedad de sus ojos esparciéndola por su rostro, hizo un saludo soñoliento a Tomomitsu y se volvió, el profesor Yukito advertía a algunas de las mujeres sobre no alejarse mucho del grupo y esperar ordenadas las indicaciones de los organizadores, unas renegaron en voz alta, fastidiadas de no ver otra cosa que sus rostros cansados y aletargados. Ogami alzó la vista al teatro, era una vieja edificación con poco más de cien años que había sobrevivido como centro de la pequeña ciudad y que era ahora, restaurado por el gobierno y decorado de banderines con los colores nacionales, el punto de encuentro entre ellos y aquel grupo del exterior, por un breve momento le dio la impresión de que aquello era un evento hecho a la carrera, pues los banderines eran viejos, la estructura del edificio estaba llena de polvo y algunas ventanas lucían empañadas por la mugre de semanas.

Durante buena parte del trayecto en autobús, Ogami había tenido que escuchar a Kintaro, Takato y Yuki, discutir sobre si las chicas rusas serían igual de calientes que como se decía en las revistas que a veces caían en sus manos filtradas por el mercado negro; escuchar eso le había dejado un sabor extraño en la boca, un regusto de repugnancia, como si lo único en la mente de sus compañeros fuera el sexo (y lo era la mayor parte del tiempo), él siempre había preferido el deporte y la lectura, aunque reconocía que sí se le alborotaba la entrepierna algunas veces. Buscó con la mirada por entre sus compañeros y compañeras, intentando localizar unos ojos, pero se encontró en cambio con otros que se fijaron inmediatamente en su rostro provocándole cierta sonrisa nerviosa; Tendo Oruha le miraba mientras charlaba animadamente con otra chica, precisamente la de los ojos que él buscaba, Tendo le hizo un asentimiento y con un poco de incomodidad, lo señaló con el dedo para que a quien buscaba se volviera a verlo.

Imomura giró, el sedoso y brillante cabello castaño flotó en el aire cubriendo un momento su piel clara como la leche y sus ojos negros radiantes, Ogami sonrió, era una reacción inconsciente, un automático de todo su cuerpo ante la visión de Imomura. Imomura Sachiko.

Nakamura Ogami la seguía ahí donde iba, le compraba helados y le ayudaba a cargar su pesada maleta al salir de la escuela de regreso a la estación de autobuses, aunque él viviera a un par de calles y en dirección contraria. Ogami no podía evitarlo, como tampoco podía evitar que fuera un tanto imposible, Imomura era seria y formal, tan seria y tan formal que no pensaba en nada que no fuera su violín, su noveno grado y sus prácticas de pintura y la ceremonia del té; Ogami podía vivir con eso, aunque los demás le vieran feo y se burlaran de él. Echó a andar hacia ella, cuando el brazo enorme y fortachón de Tomomitsu lo prensó de pronto, haciéndole detenerse.

-Nakamura, mira eso. –La voz del gigantón estaba más inclinada al suspiro que a su acostumbrado tono ronco, Ogami se volvió a ver lo que miraba y no pudo menos que reconocer que había razones para quedarse sin aliento; Suga Michiru bajaba del autobús, se había desabotonado la blusa hasta la mitad del pecho, dejando en evidencia casi descarada sus senos prominentes, llevaba el cabello rizado y rojizo suelto sobre los hombros y se burlaba estrepitosamente de Kitano, que se acomodaba las gafas espantado yendo a pararse lo más cerca posible de Sato, su novia.

-Eh… Suga tiene calor. –Kintaro le dio un codazo en las costillas a Tomomitsu que pareció ni siquiera sentirlo, los ojos se le escapaban de las orbitas, buscando ver más de lo que ya mostraba el escote de la aludida. -¡Vamos Tomomitsu!, que se te va a notar si sigues tan emocionado. –Yuki, Takato y Ogami no pudieron menos que reír, cuando Tomomitsu tragó saliva incómodo y se agachó asintiendo nervioso; el profesor Yukito los llamaba a señas y fueron poco a poco enfilándose hacia el teatro, Ogami alzaba la cara buscando a Imomura sin mucho éxito, para ser cuarenta y dos compañeros, era muy sencillo perderla con los uniformes idénticos.

* * *

El teatro era viejo y apestaba a polvo y humedad, Imomura Sachiko se preguntaba si era eso bueno para la imagen que querían darle a los extranjeros invitados, si ella invitara a alguien a su casa no sería sino luego de darle una buena limpiada a todo y a profundidad; iba caminando al lado de Tendo Oruha y Motosawa Fuu, pero no perdía la oportunidad de buscar a Nakamura y a Fuyeryu. Oruha estaba muy impresionada todavía por los chismes que había escuchado durante el viaje y Fuu luchaba por reponerse de una muy larga siesta, Sachiko estaba, como era su costumbre, seria y fresca. Escuchaba a Oruha relatarle algo sobre Sato Ageha, cuando vio a dos hombres vestidos de negro, muy elegantes y rígidos, acercarse al profesor Yukito e invitarlo cortésmente a seguirles por un pasillo separado del de ellos, entonces notó los tapices manchados de humedad y las alfombras arrugadas y descocidas en las orillas de la escalera; realmente estaba mal el gobierno o quería dar una imagen de confianza o una de carencia y darle pena a todo el mundo, negó con la cabeza volviendo a la charla que Oruha se empeñaba a mantener con ella, pero sin dejar de buscar con los ojos a las personas con las que más deseaba hablar, con esas con las que realmente podía tener la confianza de criticar el sitio en el que estaban.

Subieron por la larga escalinata y un par de chicas se desprendieron del grupo general para ir a los baños, entre ellas Imomura reconoció una larga melena negra, trenzada en la punta y atada con listones de vivos tonos rojos, la chaqueta tenía bordadas en los costados pequeñas mariposas escarlatas; separándose de Oruha y Fuu que bostezaba todavía, fue a tomarse del pasamanos y a llamarla antes de perderla de nuevo provocando más que un empujón entre todos los que la rodeaban, pero sin darle la más mínima importancia.

-¡Yoshino! –Fuyeryu se volvió de inmediato con una sonrisa enorme luciendo sus blancos y pequeños dientes, las gafas ovaladas le habían dejado pesadas marcas en la nariz, en evidencia de que también había dormido durante el viaje y llevaba, a diferencia de todas las demás, ya bien apretada la corbata y abrochado hasta el último botón; Imomura le sonrió, era un gesto extraño en su rostro para alguien que no fuera Nakamura o Fuyeryu, Oruha y Fuu le miraban con cierto recelo e impaciencia, pues todos iban avanzando camino al sitio de reunión.

-Sachiko, te me perdiste al bajar del autobús. –Exclamó apoyada en el pasamanos de la escalinata contraria, casi dos metros por sobre la cabeza de Imomura, a su espalda una chica de vivaces ojos ámbar y mucho más bajita que Yoshino, se asomaba interesada y sonriente; algunos de los compañeros pasaron mirándolas y haciendo aspavientos, un par hizo señas graciosas a Yoshino y uno más intentó ganarse la mirada de Sachiko sin resultado.

-Eso te pasa por quedarte con las demás… ¿te sentarás conmigo? –El brillo que inundaba los ojos de Fuyeryu era extraordinario y a Sachiko la llenaba de alegría, las dos compartían la pasión por la música y saberse en un evento así, les despertaba una primitiva ansiedad; Yoshino asintió y se acomodó las gafas echando el cuerpo adelante, Hotaru reaccionó alarmada y le sujetó por la chaquetilla oscura, como temiendo que se cayera.

-Sólo acompaño a Hotaru al baño y vuelvo… apártame un sitio junto a ti. –Kishimoto afirmó a espaldas de Yoshino, como para confirmar su promesa y Sachiko no pudo menos que hacer lo mismo con su acostumbrada alegre seriedad; conocía a esas dos, Kishimoto Hotaru era una chica pequeña y simpática que hacía de sombra de Fuyeryu la mayor parte del día, mientras que ésta era para Imomura, mucho más que una hermana.

Fuyeryu y Kishimoto se perdieron rumbo a los baños, mientras que Tendo, Motosawa e Imomura, se unían al resto del grupo camino de sus lugares para presenciar el concierto; al llegar ante las puertas de la sala el amontonamiento de alumnos se hizo más evidente, las puertas estaban cerradas y todos estaban siendo guiados hacia otra sala alterna para recibir indicaciones. Lento, fueron todos entrando en ella, sólo para darse cuenta que estaban en un improvisado comedor, las indicaciones de los dos hombres en la puerta fueron claras, debían tomar un refrigerio ahora, para pasar al concierto después; no tardaron en acomodarse en torno a las mesas, Imomura hizo todo lo posible por reservar el sitio de Fuyeryu, pero le había resultado imposible y tuvo que verla con sus profundos ojos sentarse al otro lado de la sala, entre un grupo de chicos escandalosos que no pararon de hacerle charla alborotada.

* * *

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando escucharon ruidos ajenos a lo que pasaba en el comedor, primero varios pasos apresurados, seguidos casi enseguida por un golpe sordo y un sacudimiento cerca de las puertas por la que habían entrado; para Nakamura que estaba sentado en el sitio más alejado de la puerta, sólo fue el sonido y tuvo que esperar a que Tomomitsu, el gigantón, les dijera que algo había golpeado la puerta para enterarse; para Imamura, que estaba más pegada a la barra de alimentos, fue más clara la vibración de la superficie de madera además del sonido del sacudimiento que para la mesa de Ogami, había pasado desapercibido. Sin embargo, para Yoshino y Hotaru, sentadas en la mesa pegada a la puerta, había sido posible ver todo, desde las sombras bajo ella, hasta los zapatos y sus bordes resplandeciendo.

Kishimoto Hotaru, era la hija más pequeña del viudo Doctor Kishimoto, un hombre que había trabajado en su juventud para la policía de su localidad, si había algo que Hotaru conocía de memoria era el sonido sordo y doloroso de un quejido de hombre, un quejido provocado por un golpe muy fuerte, por un dolor muy fuerte; de inmediato, casi como si ni ella misma supiera que lo hacía, su mano se estampó con violencia sobre el brazo de Fuyeryu y sus ojos ámbar, desorbitados y enormes, se enfocaron en los de ella con ansiedad. Fuyeryu Yoshino leyó en aquellos ojos con una calma pasmosa, calma de la que luego se arrepentiría siempre, volvió la mirada hacia la puerta y distinguió un nuevo quejido, un breve sacudimiento y el sonido incriminatorio de un siseo leve; cuando volvió la mirada por la habitación, logró distinguir movimiento en las cocinas y antes que pudiera hacer más, un suave humo parduzco emergiendo de los bordes de las puertas, lento, se expandía con demasiada ferocidad hacia sus compañeros.

Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza como una sentencia, como una señal de alarma y comprendió lo que ocurriría ahora; muchas veces, recostada y viendo el techo de su habitación, se había planteado lo que haría en esa situación: esperaría, tendría la suficiente mente fría para analizar todas sus opciones, recapitular a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros y actuar.

Actuar.

Pero no funcionó, lo primero que hizo fue buscar, buscar por el comedor desesperadamente y los primeros ojos que encontró, fueron los de Nakamura; cuando se vieron, cuando coincidieron, fue como un golpe eléctrico y él lo entendió, supo que algo malo había ocurrido, que debía moverse de inmediato e igual que ella emprendió la búsqueda frenética por la sala.

Distinguió la nube blanca y nebulosa saliendo por su lado derecho y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa más cercana a la barra de alimentos, hizo a Tomomitsu levantarse y alertó a los demás con un movimiento de manos, ninguno lo entendió, se quedaron quietos como esperando que la nube les rodeara, pero él no, él se levantó; salió de su asiento chocando con su enorme compañero y casi tirando al piso a Yuki, Yoshino hacía lo mismo prendida a la mano de Hotaru, echó a andar hacia la mesa donde estaban Imomura, Tendo, Motosawa y otros. Era tarde, la nube estaba invadiendo ya todo el piso y a su alrededor algunos empezaban a percibir el olorcillo y a extrañarse sin más éxito que ponerse de pie, aspirarlo de lleno y caer inconscientes al poco; Fuyeryu se cubrió la nariz y la boca con la manga de su chaqueta y dio todavía tres pasos antes de sentir el peso de Kishimoto colgando de su brazo, Imomura le miró, le miró sorprendida, asustada y firme, pero no se movió hacia ella sino que recibió a Ogami que la abrazó contra su pecho y quiso sacarla de ahí.

No funcionó, los soldados entraban ya por las puertas, con las máscaras puestas y las armas en mano, Yoshino empezaba a sentirse pesada cuando uno de los soldados detuvo la huida de Ogami y Sachiko y aunque el muchacho era lo suficientemente pesado para empujar con fuerza, no fue suficiente; el humo hizo sus estragos en Imomura que miraba a Fuyeryu sorprendida, confundida y muy pronto, inconsciente. Mientras el humo le mareaba la cabeza, Fuyeryu Yoshino recordó de nuevo las palabras de su padre, la sentencia que hacía unos meses le había dicho:

-Si llegas a salir sorteada, si caes en El programa… haz lo que tengas que hacer para salir con vida.

* * *

La luz era nebulosa, como estar en medio de un sitio neblinoso, tenía la cabeza tan mareada y densa que el estómago no tardó en ponerse en las mismas condiciones, se inclinó al lado derecho, buscando llevar su cabeza fuera de la cama, por si se le venía el vómito, tanteó con la mano a su alrededor en busca del cesto de basura junto a su mesa de noche, pero no dio con él, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada; intentó abrir los ojos y empezó a recordar, estaban fuera de Sapporo, en un viaje de la escuela para asistir a un concierto… un concierto… abrió los ojos de golpe y miró el escenario, ahí estaba sí, con sus telones rojos y el piso de madera, pero en lugar de sillas para los miembros de la orquesta, había un pizarrón y un televisor. Creyó que era un mal sueño y sacudió la cabeza un poco, sólo para percibir que estaba menos mareada cuánto más tiempo pasaba y tenía algo pesado al cuello, algo que además estaba helado; se llevó los dedos y tocó aquello, era grueso como una serpiente y liso, pulido aunque con bordes toscos y partes grabadas o añadidas quizá, pasó saliva con dificultad y percibió los susurros.

Al volverse, se encontró con Nekoi Kasumi, su compañera de laboratorio de química, que se tiraba de la cosa en su cuello, sólo entonces pudo ver que era un collar de metal con una diminuta lucecita roja al frente, titilante y débil, así como una serie de lo que parecían ser conexiones; la miró como preguntándole qué pasaba y ella se encogió de hombros desesperada, a pocos sitios de Kasumi alcanzó a distinguir a tres de sus compañeros que despertaban pesadamente, uno de ellos vomitando sobre sus pantalones con tal impulso que casi manchaba a la chica frente a él, de quien no alcanzaba a ver más que su cabeza inclinada sobre su pecho. Entonces lo recordó, habían estado comiendo, el ruido, el humo, Ogami corriendo hacia ella, al igual que Yoshino y una sensación de horror acompañó al anterior sentimiento de asco y casi lo desplazó.

-Era gas… usaron gas para dormirnos. –Murmuró para sí misma, metiendo ahora sus dedos entre su cuello y el collar y tirando de él como había visto hacer a Nekoi, mas sólo logró pellizcarse y sentirse, si es que era posible, más impotente; Ogami y Yoshino no estaban cerca, había dos espacios a su derecha y luego el asiento estaba ocupado por Apapa Mitsuko, que estaba despertando sacudida por espasmos que pronto se volvieron llanto, a su izquierda Nomai Hideki estaba rígido mirando a todos lados, con las manos entrelazadas y un sudor brilloso sobre el labio.

Sachiko intentó calmarse y lo logró al menos exteriormente, miró al frente analizando lo que veía, el pizarrón, la televisión, pronto distinguió con más miedo que calma que entre los telones había hombres, soldados armados con lo que parecían ser ametralladoras los miraban, los veían despertar con una frialdad inhumana, más como una máquina que como seres humanos; tragó saliva dificultosamente y se obligó a conservar lo que había comido en el estómago, escuchaba claramente que otro par de compañeros, no quería saber quiénes, vomitaban con espasmos asustados y doloridos y el hedor del vomito iba de a poco llenando el ambiente, provocándole unas arcadas que escondía a fuerza de removerse en su asiento. Intentó analizar lo que pasaba pero no logró hacerlo, estaba demasiado sorprendida y confundida para encontrarle sentido a lo que estaba viviendo, no mucho después dando un recorrido a los asientos delanteros con la mirada, pudo distinguir a Fuyeryu sentada en la primera fila, rígida como una estatua mirando al frente; sintió un escalofrío, por alguna razón desconocida tenía la sensación de estar viendo a una condenada y recordó una vieja película de horror que había visto con su hermano, en que sentaban a un chico en una imitación de silla eléctrica.

El murmullo de los muchachos empezó a volverse cada vez más fuerte, ya la mayoría estaban despiertos y no tardó mucho en escucharse el primer grito furioso y el primer alarido desesperado por no poder quitarse la cosa del cuello; el grito furioso fue de Masamichi Amano, presidente de la clase y miembro del club de teatro, de debate y campeón de matemáticas, Imomura se volvió buscándolo y fue a encontrarlo intentando salir a uno de los pasillos, un soldado lo detenía sin siquiera tocarlo, interponiendo únicamente su cuerpo en su camino; frente al militar, Amano, que siempre le había parecido un muchacho enorme y fuerte, parecía lo que era, un chiquillo de noveno grado. El alarido aterrado había venido del otro lado y se reproducía ahora cada vez más ahogado y bajo, Sachiko volvió la mirada para encontrarse a tres compañeras intentando calmar a la emisora del sonido: Kaede Shimako estaba temblorosa, casi convulsa sujeta a las manos asustadas de Yato Miyuki, Rei y Sei Sendo; la primera intentaba calmarla soplándole casi con ternura infantil en la frente, haciendo que el flequillo de Shimako flotara de un modo encantador en su rostro desencajado de miedo, mientras que las gemelas Sendo, miraban a todos lados y le daban palmaditas en las manos. Cuando los ojos de Imomura se encontraron con los de Sendo Rei, sintió una punzada, la miraban como preguntando qué ocurría y ella, que generalmente podía con su seriedad acostumbrada zanjar dudas simples y dar seguridad, tuvo que bajar la mirada y ver a otro lado.

Antes de poder estirarse para buscar a Ogami entre los muchachos y de ver más expresiones aterradas, furiosas o confundidas, Sachiko escuchó el sonido de los pasos, un andar firme y otro inseguro se mezclaban y acercaban hacia el escenario; frente a ella, Fuyeryu se tensó todavía más si es que era posible y cuando los dos hombres aparecieron frente a ellos, un silencio devorador inundó el lugar, incluso los gemidos espantados de Shimako se vieron apagados casi como si tuvieran un botón para hacerlo.

-¡Profesor Yukito!... ¿qué es esto, profesor? –Sachiko pudo ubicar de inmediato la voz de Tendo Oruha, que estaba sentada en la primera fila en la esquina derecha, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos sorprendidos, tras ella Kishimoto Hotaru se mordía los índices, sin dejar de mirar al otro hombre, Tomomitsu a su lado le había puesto la mano en el hombro y se lo apretaba como para calmarla aunque él mismo estaba absorto mirando a aquel desconocido; era un sujeto de mediana estatura y una mata tremenda de cabello negro, además de una sonrisa que rozaba en lo indecente, entonces todos empezaron a hablar y aquello se volvió una ensordecedora masa de zumbidos.

-Silencio, silencio. –El hombre dio dos palmadas, la primera tan estruendosa y fuerte, que hizo al profesor Yukito dar un respingo, sólo entonces Sachiko logró verle la sangre descendiendo por su cabeza, desde lo que parecía ser una serie de puntadas apretadas y firmes sobre la sien derecha; al verlo sangrar un sacudimiento le inundó el cuerpo, lo habían golpeado, ese había sido el ruido que escucharon justo antes de caer inconscientes por el gas, habían golpeado a ese hombre y con tal fuerza que ahí estaba ahora, dócil y sangrante. –Jóvenes, guarden silencio… bien, bien, así me gusta… -Todos le miraban espantados, Sachiko notó cosas que de a poco confirmaron ideas que habitaban en su cabeza como pequeñas motas de polvo; esto tenía que ver con el gobierno, los tenían rodeados y no había modo de salir de ahí y fuera lo que fuera que iba a ocurrir, Yukito, Fuyeryu y Nomai sabían qué era y ella, muy en el fondo, también, pero se lo ocultaba.

-¿Por qué nos han tratado así?... ¿Qué significa todo esto?, venimos a un concierto, somos anfitriones de un grupo extranjero, ¿por qué nos han traído hasta aquí inconscientes? –Masamichi estaba hablando con toda la seriedad y fuerza que siempre usaba para referirse a un superior ante el que intentara ganarse un poco de respeto, Sachiko apreció aquello, pero el hombre al lado del profesor Yukito lo veía con una mueca de diversión; Sachiko aprovechó que se había vuelto a ver a Amano para buscar detrás de él a Ogami, al fin lo encontró unas filas tras ella, varios metros entre ella y el presidente de clase, Ogami tenía ese rostro serio y frío que ponía siempre que las cosas no le gustaban, siempre que algo no andaba bien y debía concentrarse más allá de lo habitual para encontrar una solución; a Sachiko aquello le gustaba menos que todo lo demás.

-Vamos, vamos, joven Masamichi… no se altere, pronto sabrá por qué han sido traídos de ese modo… antes que nada me permito presentarme… -Dos soldados aparecieron de la nada y obligaron a Amano a sentarse, no sin antes dejarle sin aire tras un fuerte golpe de rifle en el estómago que hizo a más de tres compañeros estremecerse; Amano se retorció en su asiento mientras sus compañeros más cercanos se debatían entre acercarse a ayudarlo o quedarse quietos y mirar. -… mi nombre es Yonemi Kamon y la razón por la que están aquí, es para jugar un juego.

-Jugar un juego. –Susurró Nomai Hideki al lado de Sachiko y se retorció los dedos casi hasta que le tronaron como si se los hubiera desprendido, le pareció que lo decía entre una sonrisa y eso le despertó interés.

-¿Un juego? –Murmuró volviéndose disimulada a verlo, Nomai le dirigió una mirada tan cargada de terror que Sachiko sintió que la apuñalaban y no pudo menos que volverse a Kamon, que le clavó la mirada llena de regocijo; todo era mejor que los ojos histéricos de su compañero.

-Es muy simple, todos están dentro aunque son libres de decidir si lo juegan o no… habrá muchos que intentarán huir, otros simplemente aceptarán participar… -Kamon bajó del escenario dejando a Yukito solo y desprotegido, a Fuyeryu le pareció entonces que aquel hombre estaba muerto en vida, tenía la cara congestionada no sólo por el dolor, sino también por el miedo.

* * *

Yoshino tragó saliva y siguió con la mirada a Kamon que se desplazaba elegantemente hasta el frente de la primera fila, hasta donde ella estaba, por un instante se miraron y lo que vio en los ojos de aquel hombre le sirvió para confirmar todo lo dicho por su padre.

Huir.

Tenía que haber una forma de salir ahora mismo de ahí, quizá si todos se rebelaban al mismo tiempo, podrían someter a esos hombres, caerían un par de chicos, quizá más, pero era preferible. No, no lo era, de ningún modo lo sería, no tenían oportunidad alguna contra todo un destacamento, contra todo el equipo que era aquel sistema preconcebido; tragó saliva y volvió a apretar las manos contra su falda, le dolía el regazo ya de tanto hacerlo, ¿pero qué era ese dolor frente a los que venían?

* * *

-… es un juego en el que no se puede confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en esos amigos que sienten como hermanos… que creen que les serán fieles. –Kamon llegó hasta el extremo izquierdo de las filas y quedó justo en una línea desde la que Ogami podía verlo a la perfección; Nakamura intentó analizarlo, era un hombre ancho de hombros, el cabello oscuro peinado con elegancia y buen gusto, los labios gruesos jamás estaban serios, tenía una sonrisa infinita pero no agradable, era una sonrisa venenosa y llena de lascivia, no tenía manos de trabajador, mucho menos de militar, aquel no era sino un miembro más del gobierno, una cabeza superior de las que mueven las piezas y ven cómo cae el tablero. –Es un juego divertido que seguramente les mantendrá ocupados un buen tiempo… vamos muchachos, quiten esas caras, ¡pareciera que no se están divirtiendo!

Ogami miró a su alrededor, no, nadie se divertía, muchos querían alzar la voz para hablar pero la visión de Masamichi golpeado no les concedía el valor, veía en algunos la certeza de lo que pasaba, mientras que otros más no alcanzaban a comprender; Apapa Mitsuko seguía llorando en silencio, un silencio que la llenaba de sacudimientos haciendo que el corto cabello castaño le bailara sobre la nuca, Shimako que estaba en el otro extremo de la fila delante de él parecía haberse calmado, aunque todavía le escuchaba dar jadeos largos y dolorosos. Aquello estaba cada vez más extraño, los soldados permanecían ahí expectantes, los vigilaban como a delincuentes pero les apuntaban con las armas como a condenados; la forma como los miraban le daba horror, era como si estuvieran observando codornices y esperaran a que emprendieran el vuelo para disparar.

Estaba convencido de que aquello era casi una misión homicida, la voz de Kamon lo obligó a poner atención.

* * *

-Tienen mucho para estar alegres, fueron los elegidos y deberían sentirse orgullosos… el juego es muy simple, ustedes son cuarentaidós alumnos y de esos cuarentaidós saldrá un único ganador... –Yukito dio un gemido, todos lo oyeron, Sachiko se quedó con la boca abierta al escucharlo, Yukito era un hombre férreo que había sabido controlar al grupo desde el primer momento, que había dado de palmadas en las nucas a más de tres, que había podido controlar a Tomomitsu jugando al baloncesto; Yukito era un hombre que no se había dejado doblegar por nada y sin embargo, la sola presencia de la voz de Kamon y de esas palabras lo habían doblado.

Sachiko intentó darle lógica a aquello y supuso que se debía a los golpes que había recibido, quizá lo habían sometido entre muchos soldados y estaba muy dolorido, pero entonces vio la espalda de Fuyeryu y la escuchó gemir también, algo no andaba bien, Nomai a su lado pareció estremecerse y supo que había algo ahí que ella no entendía; analizó las últimas palabras y lo único que no le agradó fue aquello de "un único ganador", porque no entendía a qué se refería hasta que Kamon le zanjó la duda.

-… y ese será aquel que mate a todos los demás. –Ogami tuvo un sacudimiento al mismo tiempo que Shimako dejaba escapar un grito; ellos habían ganado un sorteo y debían sentirse afortunados.


	3. Sólo uno

**Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, demasiado a mi gusto, pero por fin puedo traerles el siguiente capítulo, ojalá les guste, ojalá quede poco a poco la historia clara…**

 **Mil gracias a los que leen.**

* * *

Sólo uno

Caminaban tranquilamente por la playa teñida de cobre por el atardecer, mientras más andaban más firmemente se sujetaban de la mano, el sudor que les había descendido por el cuello se les estaba secando con la brisa marítima y llevaban ya los zapatos pesados de arena; pero la sonrisa les llenaba la boca, charlaban de una u otra cosa con un tono de alegría que hacía a las gaviotas cercanas volverse a mirarlos, estaban muy contentos. Habían pasado la tarde en la plaza comercial, habían comido y bebido entre anécdotas de la escuela, la calle, los amigos, más que otra cosa estaban alegres por estar juntos luego de un mes duro de exámenes; llevaban saliendo no más de seis semanas pero estaban congeniando de forma maravillosa, Mitsuko era una muchacha de risa fácil y difícil confianza, podía convivir con todos pero sólo podía confiar en unos cuántos y Hiroki lo sabía, por eso estaba tan contento al ver que la cosa estaba funcionando y que ambos se sentían cómodos.

Mimura Hiroki llevaba una excelente relación con sus compañeros de grupo, pero siempre había marcado una distancia muy evidente, no les despreciaba, tampoco se desprendía de su compañía, simplemente Hiroki no creía en las amistades absolutas o eternas, él creía en los amores definitivos y totales; durante mucho tiempo Hiroki había permanecido pendiente de las acciones de Kojima Hirono, que le parecía simpática, dulce, divertida y además curiosamente ruda, pero Hirono no acababa de llenarle; fue tres meses atrás, mientras hacían una práctica de anatomía que Apapa Mitsuko llamó su atención: el profesor preguntó cuáles eran las características básicas del cráneo, Mitsuko que siempre podía responder efectivamente a cualquier pregunta aunque no necesariamente de forma correcta, tropezó de forma fenomenal cuando se le trabó la lengua y se quedó pasmada sin saber qué decir ante la risa divertida de los muchachos y el apoyo amistoso de las chicas.

Hiroki se quedó mirando a Mitsuko un rato después de que la pobre se sonrojara como tomate sin poder contestar y lo que más le sorprendió fue notar, que aunque se le veía considerablemente incómoda entre risas de unión a sus compañeros, Mitsuko no parecía preocupada, por el contrario, se le veía una nueva decisión, como si pasar una vergüenza o tener un tropiezo fuera para ella un aliciente a continuar; si para ella eso significaba equivocarse, entonces qué mejor que intentarlo con ella precisamente, que parecía tener más en común con él de lo que pensaba. Así, sin ningún otro interés de por medio más que saber que Mitsuko tenía un lindo corte de pelo y unos bellos ojos, Mimura Hiroki la empezó a frecuentar y al cabo de dos meses la invitó a salir. Hiroki no creía en las casualidades, él creía en el trabajo, la insistencia y en probar, por eso la invitó a salir, por eso quiso conocerla más en miras de lograr algo bueno y no se había equivocado; ahora que salían, Mitsuko le gustaba cada día más, la conocía poco a poco y eso estaba gestándole sentimientos que no pensó podría desarrollar, había estado cavilando que se quedaría en el intento y ahora estaba llegando a la conclusión de que había dado con la mina correcta.

-Un día de estos deberíamos dar un paseo en velero. -La voz le salió tan repentinamente y tan fresca y dicharachera que lo tomó por sorpresa, se volvió a mirarla notando que el sol le marcaba la forma esbelta de la nariz.

-Mitsuko, a ti te asusta el mar. -Murmuró con una sonrisa suave y gentil, tan dulce que a ella no le ofendió, sino que le reconfortó enormemente saber que él la protegía tanto.

-Pero sería muy bonito, tú y yo en altamar, rodeados de toda esa luz y esa frescura… sería muy lindo, ¿no lo crees? -La propuesta quedó en el aire y sus manos se sujetaron fuerte, siguieron caminando con tranquilidad sin volver a mencionar lo del velero, hasta que al llegar por fin a un muelle, por el que iban a subir para volver a casa, Hiroki se volvió.

-Sí, vamos a hacer un viaje en velero un día de estos, Mitsuko… ¿y sabes qué más tenemos que hacer un día de estos? -Los ojos oscuros de la chica brillaban con los tonos del atardecer mientras escrutaban su cara, esperando una respuesta que ella sospechaba pero que quería que saliera de los labios de él. -Vamos a casarnos.

-¿Casarnos? -En el tono de voz de Mitsuko no había sino emoción, alegría, sorpresa, entusiasmo y a él eso le hizo sonreír más; lo había dicho casi sin pensar, sólo como algo espontáneo que brota de la garganta, pero ahora que era un hecho le parecía lo más lógico a hacer, ella valía todo, valía el viaje en velero en el que seguramente los dos se iban a marear a morir y valía la arena pesada en sus zapatos; Mitsuko valía el atardecer, valía la brisa salada y valía la noche que se desplomaba sobre ellos tímidamente.

-Sí, tú y yo, cuando terminemos la escuela y luego de que terminemos una buena carrera o un buen oficio si quieres, tú y yo nos vamos a casar, vamos a ser uno solo. -Mitsuko estaba radiante, no pudo evitar alzar los brazos y tirárselos al cuello; cuando lo besó, le quedó una marca húmeda en la mejilla, húmeda y tibia que lo hizo sonreír y sentir que ese beso, esa sensación, se quedaría ahí perpetuamente.

-Hiroki, no importa si mañana cambias de opinión, no importa si nunca llegamos a ello, no importa qué ocurra… Hiroki yo te quiero y hoy es el momento más feliz de mi vida. -Tras aquellas palabras se atrevió a besarla, la besó en los labios como no había hecho antes, un beso inocente y tierno en que sólo los labios se tocaron; probablemente alguien les mirara y sería malo que eso pudiera ocurrir, no era costumbre buena que dos chicos tan jóvenes se besaran, tampoco era bien visto que anduvieran caminando solos, pero no importaba, por un breve instante nada más existía y sólo se tenían ellos dos y su amor.

La vida sonreía a Hiroki y a Mitsuko… la vida siempre sonríe a los enamorados.

* * *

Al principio, pensó que nadie se lo había creído, que aquello era más bien como una broma de mal gusto y que todo alrededor era una farsa, casi estaba segura de que alguien empezaría a reír, incluso se le vino la sonrisa a la boca como una cosquilla persistente… pero nadie rió; el silencio se hizo tan denso, que casi podía sentirse en la piel y cuando alguien de verdad hizo una exclamación de incredulidad, Kamon lo fulminó con una sonrisa displicente, que los heló hasta la médula. Yukito alzó la cara como si recién despertara de un largo y confuso sueño e infló el pecho, dándose una imagen más decidida y autoritaria, pero no servía; Sachiko metabolizaba lo que había escuchado, digería las palabras una a una, desmenuzándolas como se haría con la carne de un platillo muy pesado, en su cabeza la idea no acababa de germinar y las palabras le flotaban entre recuerdos de su vida antes de todo como fantasmas doloridos: "… aquel que mate a todos los demás… aquel que mate a todos los demás… aquel que mate a todos los demás… aquel que mate… aquel que mate… aquel que mate… que mate… que mate… que mate…"

-Estamos en El programa… -Murmuró Nomai a su lado, Sachiko escuchó aquello y aún así no alcanzó a comprender, se volvió a mirarlo sorprendida, algo, unas manos tiesas detenían el paso de la información, la contenían como para que no se enterara de nada: era su supervivencia. -… estamos en El programa… mierda, mierda, mierda. -"El programa", hizo una revisión mental, buscando referencias en sus recuerdos, unos recuerdos vívidos, que todos tenían, porque desde cuarto grado sabían todos lo que era El Programa… sin embargo, parecía como si les hubiera dado amnesia de la nada y lo hubieran olvidado; intentó de verdad asimilar las cosas y comprender, pero Kamon lo explicó mucho antes de que pudiera ella encontrar las conexiones exactas y las manos que protegían su entendimiento temblaron y acabaron por dejarlo pasar.

-Como saben el gobierno instauró la Ley de la Reforma Educativa del Milenio… -Kamon volvía hacia el escenario con pasos entretenidos, pasos calmados y hablando con tal tranquilidad que parecía que estuviera dándoles una cátedra de matemáticas, Sachiko distinguió a dos soldados acercándose hasta el escenario llevando algo a rastras: un carro de los que se usan para transportar la ropa sucia de las lavanderías; Fuyeryu lo miraba las gafas caídas casi hasta la punta de la nariz, las manos ya del todo relajadas sobre la falda, no podía tener más miedo, tampoco podía entregarse a la angustia, debía pensar, poner toda la atención posible a lo que pasaba e intentar mantener la mente fría. -… mejor conocida como la ley B… R… -Kamon se puso de pie frente al pizarrón y con una letra rechoncha y firme trazó ambas letras en él, Yukito estaba mirando a sus alumnos, analizaba cada rostro con una mirada impenetrable e insostenible, todo el que coincidía con sus ojos retiraba la vista de inmediato; los estaba evaluando, consideraba cada posibilidad, intentaba definir y suponer sólo con sus reacciones, el estómago se le revolvió ante la verdad: eran sólo niños.

Ogami escuchaba los murmullos y cómo entre sus compañeros la frase "El programa" se expandía como una epidemia, como un susurro que impregnara el ambiente más que el aroma a vómito que ya nadie detectaba; no acababa de creerlo, ya antes lo había visto en la televisión, su padre incluso solía ponerse tan nervioso al escuchar aquello que se fumaba tres o cuatro cigarrillos a continuidad, le había visto retirarse a dormir temprano luego de ver algún corte informativo sobre ese juego; no podía creer que hubiera salido sorteado, era como estar en una pesadilla que iba poniéndose cada vez peor, el gas lo había dejado desencajado pero esto era totalmente nuevo, buscó con la mirada a Sachiko, la encontró casi tan seria como siempre a no ser por el tamaño enorme de sus ojos desorbitados de sorpresa.

-… por eso están ustedes aquí, este es nuestro juego, sus opciones se reducen a ello y deben sentirse muy orgullosos por haber sido seleccionados. -Nadie se sentía orgulloso, tenían tanto terror dentro de sus corazones que no podían ni siquiera respirar con normalidad, estaban petrificados.

-Mentira. -Masculló alguien, una voz debilitada por la angustia sombría, algunos se volvieron buscando al que lo había dicho pero no lo encontraban, hasta que él mismo se puso de pie, encorvado y con las manos cerradas en firmes puños.

-No. -Mitsuko estaba llorando a mares y le temblaban las manos, mirando a Hiroki que se había puesto en pie del otro lado de la sala, muy cerca de donde Fuyeryu estaba sentada; Ogami deseó con todas sus fuerzas ir hasta su compañero y hacerlo sentarse, el pobre muchacho temblaba completo y estaba agachado sin atreverse a mirar ni a Yukito ni a Kamon, pero parecía también muy decidido y los soldados debían notarlo porque dos se acercaban hasta su lugar. -Siéntate, Hiroki. -Suplicó la muchacha en un chillido desconsolado.

-No… ¿cómo podemos sentirnos orgullosos si nos han traído como bestias al matadero? -Mimura alzó la cara y miró directo a los ojos de Kamon, éste sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su prominente pecho, esperando a que el muchacho dijera algo más; Yukito miró a aquel hombre a su lado con clara expresión de desconcierto, no se había imaginado que alguno de sus muchachos tuviera el valor de retarlo, luego volvió los ojos a esos dos hombres que Mimura no había visto y que avanzaban a paso seguro hacia él. -Ustedes quieren asesinarnos… ¡ustedes quieren que nos asesinemos!… no pueden pedirnos que estemos orgullosos de algo así. -Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había puesto en pie, sólo había sentido la necesidad de decirlo, de decir lo que pensaba, lo que sentía; volvió su mirada hacia Mitsuko que empezó a llorar con más fuerza, no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser que estuvieran ahí para morir, era injusto e imposible, los dos tenían planes, querían hacer cosas, crecer; ahora estaban dentro de una jaula con los muros tapizados de cuchillos y dagas.

-¡Mimura! -Gritó Amano desde su lugar mientras los soldados le caían encima al muchacho y lo golpeaban a punta de culatas y puñetazos, entre gemidos y forcejeos por defenderse con lo único que podía: patadas y manazos; Mitsuko dio un gemido y alguien que Sachiko no identificó fue y la sostuvo contra su pecho, dos compañeros de clases se pusieron en pie para defender a Hiroki, uno era Kino Takato el otro no le era distinguible pero entre los dos intentaron hacer frente a los militares; antes de que Ogami pudiera levantarse y unirse a la revuelta, uno de los soldados de los costados sacó su arma y apuntó a la cabeza de Takato con una expresión ausente que le erizó los vellos de todo el cuerpo a Amano que permanecía en pie mirando.

-¡Deténganse! -Yoshino se había puesto de pie y estaba corriendo hacia ellos, ignorando a Hotaru que trataba de detenerla con las manos extendidas, alcanzó a llegar al revuelo antes de que pudieran sujetarla, de tan buena suerte que logró tirar del soldado que encañonaba a Takato lo suficiente para desviar el tiro y la bala sólo rozó su oreja, que sangró profusamente. -¡Deténganse! -Cuatro de los hombres se lanzaron sobre los muchachos, uno de ellos se volvió y dio un puñetazo en el rostro de Fuyeryu, mientras los otros sometían a los chicos contra el piso poniéndoles la rodilla en la cara; uno de ellos parado entre los telones del escenario sacó su arma y disparó al aire, todos los que se debatían y levantaban para unirse a la pelea se quedaron congelados en su lugar, mirando como gatos bajo el faro de un auto.

-¡Yoshino! -Hotaru miraba horrorizada mientras Tomomitsu la sujetaba contra su asiento con fuerza, Fuyeryu estaba tirada en el piso, las gafas se le habían escurrido y estaban al menos a un metro de ella, la cara entera la latía como un corazón encarnado; abrió los ojos y miró el escalón en el que estaba inclinada, sus manos blancas por el esfuerzo tenían los dedos juntos y orientados al frente, justo bajo ella aparecían de pronto y sin sentido una serie de puntitos rojo-ennegrecidos, puntitos que salían de la nada sin que comprendiera el porqué.

-Yoshino. -Murmuró Sachiko buscando con la mirada a Ogami, éste se había dejado caer en su asiento, con la barbilla pegada al pecho y los hombros rígidos, mientras sus manos presionaban con rudeza los posa brazos de su asiento. -Esto es una locura. -Masculló llevándose la mano derecha al cuello, a presionarse y tirar del collar metálico, con un intenso miedo arremolinándose en su interior.

-Parece que tienen muchas ganas de hacer las cosas difíciles, muchachos. -La voz de Kamon retumbó por toda la sala, fuerte, altanera y Yoshino no entendía lo que estaba pasando, era extraño, todo latía y a la vez parecía confuso, difuso; entonces alguien tiró de ella fuerte y sin piedad y se encontró de pie mirando al frente hacia el escenario con un brazo poderoso como de hierro rodeándole la cintura, a su lado, sostenido también por alguien estaba Mimura Hiroki, la cara amoratada por los golpes y la boca rellena de rojo; hasta entonces comprendió que ella también estaba sangrando y que esos eran los puntos rojos que surgían de la nada bajo ella. -Es una pena que nos obliguen a hacer este tipo de cosas. -Yoshino cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, cuando volvió a mirar los oídos le zumbaban pero ya estaba consciente de todo lo ocurrido y recordaba, se llevó la mano temblorosa hacia la cara y se tocó la boca, la tenía abierta del lado izquierdo y la mejilla se le estaba inflando como un globo.

-Por favor… por favor, basta. -Mitsuko suplicaba entre sollozos, Sachiko identificó al que la tenía sujeta entre sus brazos, era Nori Ito, que la apresaba como si temiera que fuera a escapársele; Mimura tragó saliva mirándola, estaba dolorido y asustado y las palabras de Kamon tenían un tono extraño entre mofa y amenaza, se volvió a ver a Yoshino y se sorprendió de que ella sostenía su mirada firme al frente, hacia Kamon, él aunque quisiera no podía.

-Así que es mentira, así que no pueden sentirse orgullosos por ser elegidos… muchachos, es un juego, sólo tienen que divertirse, no se les está pidiendo nada más… vamos, sólo deben obedecer las reglas. -Kamon descendió de nueva cuenta, pasos lentos y displicentes, se paró delante de los dos, Yoshino y Hiroki, sonrió mientras les revisaba el rostro. -Esas son las marcas que deja el ir en contra del gobierno, por jóvenes como ustedes se creó la ley BR… -bajó la mirada hacia los dos muchachos en el piso enfocándose más en el que sangraba, Takato, que seguía con la mano contra la oreja y chillaba espantado, conteniendo a fuerzas la sangre que caía en un hilo, luego volvió la mirada a Mimura y a Fuyeryu y sonrió. -… ¿es tu novia? -Preguntó lleno de hilaridad, Yoshino lo miró con clara rabia, Hiroki negó y no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a Mitsuko que soltó un sollozo.

-Por favor, no le hagan daño. -Volvió a pedir la chica sin pensar, sólo desesperada por ver cómo lo obligaban a erguirse, Ogami tenía los ojos cerrados, quería pensar, quería aclarar en su cabeza lo que tenía que hacer ahora, el cómo debía actuar ante la situación, pero no lo lograba; Sachiko se volvió a mirar a Nomai como intentando interactuar con alguien, él miró furioso hacia Mitsuko y luego torció la boca.

-Es una estúpida. -Decretó ante la mirada de Sachiko que no sabía qué contestarle, estaba muy preocupada por Yoshino, que parecía tiesa como una vara.

-Son sólo muchachos, actúan sin pensar. -Comentó Yukito sin dejar de mirar a Kamon que caminaba entorno a los muchachos sin dejar su sonrisa malintencionada y cruel.

-Oh, profesor Yukito, usted al parecer tampoco lo entiende… -Kamon entrelazó los dedos mientras reía para dentro, como un ronroneo extraño que hizo a Yoshino alzar la mirada y verle aterrada, algo estaba planeando; Amano tragó saliva sonoramente y miró a todos lados, alguno debía poder pararse, ir contra Kamon, derribarlo, ¡hacer algo para huir!, lo que fuera. -… debería comprender que el gobierno no puede tolerar actitudes tan subversivas como estas, ¿sabe?

-Son sólo unos niños, no tienen edad ni para sujetar un arma. -Yukito quería intervenir, resguardar a sus muchachos, las manos le temblaban de desesperación y Kamon gozaba con ello más que con cualquier otra cosa; Yoshino intentó extender su mano hasta Mimura, quería tocarlo, quería darle seguridad, que sintiera que no estaba solo en aquel momento y que todo iba a salir bien, aunque ella mismo no creyera en ello.

-Claro que tienen edad para eso, tienen edad para atacar al ejército mismo, ya lo han hecho… muchachos más jóvenes que ustedes han destrozado a nuestra nación, herido en lo más profundo a nuestro gobierno y eso no puede ni debe tolerarse… -Kamon echó a andar de nueva cuenta hacia el escenario, miró a uno de los hombres situado a los costados y fue como si se diera una orden a todo el regimiento que los vigilaba, los que sujetaban a los chicos en el piso los levantaron por el pantalón, los sentaron como a muñecos de trapo en el piso y los encañonaron con sus rifles ante los gritos asustados de todas las chicas; las gemelas Sendo tuvieron que contener a Kaede Shimako a fuerza de tirones, estaba sufriendo un ataque de histeria, los que sujetaban a Yoshino y a Mimura avanzaron con ellos a rastras, la primera daba de gemidos forcejeando temblorosa y el segundo avanzaba sin dejar de mirar a Mitsuko. -… la ley BR dicta que ustedes fueron elegidos para El Programa, ustedes deben estar orgullosos y lo estarán… sin embargo, es necesario que se castigue a aquellos que no acatan las órdenes de nuestro sistema.

-Por favor, por favor, son sólo niños. -Masculló casi ya sin fuerza Yukito, mientras Yoshino y Mimura eran puestos contra la pared, cara pegada al muro; Sachiko intentó levantarse, pero Nomai la contuvo con una señal, él temblaba al completo y sudaba como si estuvieran en un sauna, parecía un loco con el rostro demacrado.

-Los niños aprenden rápido, así que no necesitaremos gran cosa… ¿verdad, joven Mimura? -Kamon sonrió, Hiroki tuvo la sensación de que le desgarraban la espalda de un tirón, necesitaba ver a su novia y saber que estaba bien, si iban a matarlo ahí contra la pared, al menos quería verla antes; Nori Ito que la tenía en brazos no lo vio venir, tampoco tuvo oportunidad alguna de moverse o de actuar, un soldado se puso de pie tras los dos y desde su posición a varios metros apuntó su revólver.

El sonido inundó todo el teatro, como un rayo que destroza un árbol incendiándolo, calcinándolo para que no quede rastro alguno de él, Kakusawa Chikane sintió la explosión a su espalda, la humedad empapándole el cuello y el golpe en su asiento, la bala quedó ahí atorada y ella agradeció con todo su corazón, se llevó la mano al cuello y cuando miró sus dedos los encontró carmesíes, el grito que le manó de la garganta era tan inmenso como el vacío en el corazón de Mimura; Yoshino tenía la mirada clavada en el muro pálido y empolvado frente a ella, por un mínimo segundo pensó que la bala la había matado y eso era la muerte, puro, absoluto y pacífico blanco, pero entonces empezó la gritería. Nori Ito chillaba por todo lo alto como si fuera una rata en un balde de agua, entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Apapa Mitsuko se movía como si estuviera sacudiendo una serpentina, la cabeza perforada por la parte de atrás mientras la herida de salida le había destrozado la mejilla derecha, escurría hilos de una sangre densa como pintura y sus ojos, el izquierdo entrecerrado, dejaban todavía salir las últimas lágrimas de su existencia.

-¡Mitsuko! -Nori no podía dejar de gritar, tampoco podía dejar de tocarla, no podía soltarla a pesar de que se estaba bañando en sangre, simplemente era imposible que dejara de mirarla, de ver que la habían matado ahí, en sus brazos; ni siquiera podía llorar, el llanto se le había ido del todo, estaba dando de chillidos secos, los chillidos secos de un histérico.

Ogami no quería mirar, seguía con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, seguía clavado a su asiento entre pensando y rezando, no iban a poder salir nunca de ahí, iban a matarlos y a volver sus cuerpos destrozados a sus casas para que sus padres velaran un montón de carne sin vida, no había salida posible de ahí, estaban en una maldita ratonera; Sachiko respiraba denso, parecía como si de pronto el aire se hubiera transformado en harina y se le pegara en la garganta, en los pulmones haciendo una masa densa y pegajosa que no la dejaba hablar, no podía hablar.

-¡MITSUKO!

Yoshino miró a Mimura y lo notó vacío, aquel había sido su único grito y ahora parecía tranquilo, impávido, lo vio tragar saliva y cómo abría la boca para decir algo; temblorosa y segura de que estaba a nada de orinarse del miedo y la desesperación, lo escuchó hablar como se oye la voz de alguien a través de un tubo de metal.

-Íbamos a casarnos… íbamos a ser uno solo. -Los ojos de Mimura Hiroki se volvieron a Fuyeryu Yoshino en ese pequeño instante, eran unos ojos acuosos como mirar el mar, como esa tarde que los dos habían pasado a sus orillas haciendo planes; entonces el estallido, el salpicón contra el rostro de Yoshino y el sonido absurdo del cuerpo al tocar el piso… allá en el fondo una ventana y fuera de ella el mundo haciendo su vida.

Dentro, se las estaban quitando.

* * *

 _Chica 3.- Apapa Mitsuko / Chico 16.- Mimura Hiroki_

 _Quedan 40._

 _Tiempo: Sin Comenzar_


End file.
